


You Can Have Your Cake (And Eat It Too)

by princessoftheworlds



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Embedded Images, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes are rival bakery owners from Mystic Falls. They are both called in to participate in  an episode of Cake Wars where they will be partnered together to bake a cake for the series finale of Elena Gilbert's infamous show, "The Vampire Diaries."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Have Your Cake (And Eat It Too)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honestgrins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/gifts).




End file.
